


Good Morning, Leo

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, LISTEN THIS IS GAY, M/M, Niles Being Fuckign GRrOSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo wanted coffee, not an unbelievably sexually aggressive barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Leo

Leo wasn’t a fan of Starbucks or coffee establishments in general, but Camilla hadn’t brewed any coffee that morning and Leo was itching for a mug before he got to his classes. Not only that, but he needed some coffee to get him started to deal with Elise; Camilla was too sick to take the young girl to school, so Leo was on drive duty. The blonde boy walked into Starbucks and saw that the line was relatively long. He had barely walked in a couple of inches before he it the end, so he just stood where he was.

The line was moving rather quickly, he noticed, with the cashier speeding everyone along. They were obviously understaffed, with only two people behind the counter. Two was a small number, for the large size of the Starbucks itself. A fast-working blonde, male barista called out the names with amazing gusto, making “Diane” sound like it was some sort of sacred word.

Within two minutes, Leo was at the front of the line, with only one person in front of him. As the person detailed their order, Leo finally noticed that the cashier was…rather pretty. _Handsome would be a better word, for a male,_  Leo thought, self-correcting.

“Niles”, the barista was named, according to his name-tag. That name sounded like the name of a villain in a book to Leo, and that man looked as if he were the source of tons of mischief. His ash-colored hair swept messily over his eyes. That made Leo flinch, because he _always_  made sure to comb his hair with at least fifty strokes per day, and _gods_  that man’s hair needed to be tamed; Leo wasn’t exactly opposed to the job…

Niles had a tanned, chocolate brown skin-tone, and a smirk that made Leo feel slightly endangered. The thing that made him look most mischievous, however, was his eye-patch. _Scruffy hair, eyepatch…is he going for a pirate motif?_

The one eye that showed was blue and glinting in amusement as he waved the next customer along to the pick-up station after handing them their change. That was when Leo noticed that the man’s eyes…er, _eye_  was locked on Leo, and he was smirking even more than before. _Uh-oh._

Leo coughed and stepped forward, but before he could say a word, Niles said, “Nice tiara.”

Leo instinctively reached up and touched his black headband self-consciously, trying not to collapse from the sheer smoothness of Niles’ voice. It was like butter on one of Xander’s pancakes! “It-it is _not_  a tiara. It’s a headband.”

“No, looks like a tiara to me…what can I get for you, my royal princeliness, _sir_? I’m so eager to serve you,” Niles said, turning his attention to the machine in front of him. The blonde turned pink and averted his eyes, donning a sneer. He placed his overly-complicated and maybe slightly-pretentious coffee order, which Niles occasionally commented on with an “ooh” or “ah” or “fan-cy~”.

 _How is he so flamboyant but also the manliest man I’ve ever met? It…must be the eyepatch,_  Leo mused. Niles tapped away at the machine fancily, then hummed at the total in entertainment.

Clucking his tongue as Leo removed his wallet from his pocket, Niles reached for his wallet as well, simultaneously asking for Leo’s name. Leo stammered, “It’s _Leo_ , and, er…wh-what exactly do you, um, think you’re doing?”

“On me. For the whole tiara thing, Prince Leo,” Niles said nonchalantly. Leo was quite sure that Niles was just looking for an excuse to buy him a drink, but Leo didn’t want to be _too_  full of himself; Niles could’ve genuinely felt bad. He didn’t seem like the type to feel bad about much, though. Niles dropped a five in the register, threw “Leo’s” receipt in the trash, grabbed a cup and a marker, then called, “Odin, man the station! I’ll take care of drinks.” 

Odin seemed to be disappointed at not calling out names anymore, but moved to the station as Leo moved to the pick-up counter. He didn’t move _too_  far, however, so that he could see Niles. Just out of curiosity, of course, he had to see who was making his drink…besides, the man seemed a little shifty, anyway.

Niles fired up some machine, then dashed over and called out the rest of the names. All the people took their coffee and went about their business. Niles then rushed back to the machine, and began filling up Leo’s cup. Leo watched carefully, trying to make sure that Niles was putting everything in correctly and, well, not trying to roofie him.

However, Niles followed every instruction to the letter, and soon rushed over to the counter, furiously scribbling on the cup. Leo was a bit skeptical, since he only had three letters in his name, and Niles was writing a whole lot, it seemed.

 When Niles got to the pick-up station, he loudly announced the name written on the cup, which was definitely _not_  Leo.

“Alright, this one’s for…hm…okay, do I have a ‘Cute Pouty Princely Blonde with the Tiara’? Anyone? ‘Cute Pouty Princely Blonde with the Tiara’, are you he-”

Everyone turned as Leo darted forward and snatched the drink, scowling. “What the hell?!”

“Oh,” Niles said flatly. “You’re the cute, pouty princely blonde with the tiara. Hm, now that I think about it…you _are_  rather cute.”

“…where is your manager?” Leo said weakly. He actually didn’t even want to put up an argument, but he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to show Niles that he was _swooning_  just from those few words…!

“He’s right here,” Niles snickered. “Give him a call sometime…he’d love to hear you _whine_  and _yell_.” Niles tapped the back of Leo’s cup, chuckling to himself, and Leo turned it. Sure enough, there were ten digits scribbled on it.

Leo huffed, but before he could say anything else, Niles was back to making drinks. Leo scowled and exited, grabbing a straw for his drink. _This’ll probably taste absolutely horrendous_ , Leo declared. However, when he took a sip, it was the most rich, perfect liquid to ever hit his tongue…and thinking of who _made_  it made Leo think about _other_  rich liquids hitting his tongue…

Shaking his head, Leo climbed into his car, where Elise was bouncing in the passenger seat. “Can I have a sip?”

Leo shrugged and thrust the cup towards her, having his fill of coffee and homoerotic thoughts for the moment. He pulled off from the parking lot, and looked over at Elise. She was giggling profusely, and Leo flatly said, “What are you laughing at, Elise?”

“’C-cute Pouty Princely Blonde With The Tiara’!” Elise said, struggling to contain her laughter.


End file.
